


Hell and you

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Beth Greene Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Coital, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Title named after songBeth sings to Daryl in their bedroom.(Alexandria safe zone)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 17





	Hell and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hell and you by Amigo the Devil makes me think of Bethyl
> 
> Go listen to it

"Wanna hear a song that makes me think of you? "

Beth's naked except for the guitar whilst in front of her is Daryl, shirtless and pants unbutton, a cigarette perched precariously in his mouth. 

"Sure" They had just got done having mind blowing sex. The kind that leaves you sweaty and panting. 

"I warn you, it's dirty. -'

" Uh oh better not, " Beth kicks his leg lightly with her foot. 

He chuckles as he lights up. 

'I use to listen to it when my parents were gone, it's kinda dark but--"

"It's dark but it makes you think of me? " He gives her a look. 

"Just...listen"

_Went to the bar_

_To get a little closer to myself and learn_

_Things I never really wanted to know_

_The walk got a little far_

_So I got into a cab that smelled like vinegar stains that showed what's in the girl before_

He he chokes on the tobacco smoke as he holds in a laugh, the raunchy lyrics catching his interest. 

It always surprises him when Beth says something that doesn't fit his preconceived ideas of her, even now. 

She gives him a **look** , than lowering her gaze she continues

_But I want to be_

_Where all the stupid things I say_

_Sounds so romantic_

_Cause I'd rot in hell with you_

_If you'd just ask me to_

_I love the shitty things we do together_

_Live with me in this sin forever_

_Hell, and you_

_I know you want it too_

_I say, take the shot, see this chance_

_Feel the fire and let me have this_

_Dance with you_

He sits up a little, paying more attention. Something in her song made him feel like she was telling him something important, if he just payed attention. 

We take things a little far

But you couldn't name a place I wouldn't go with you

A plane, a train, a car, I'd run

If I was dead I'd float

I'd crawl in bed with you

Even on someone else's blood

On top of someone else's love

In the worst motel we find

It's true that they took things too far, when they fought it was like fire and moonshine, an explosion but that's because he knew deep down she could handle it. 

Handle him. 

She never flinched from his anger. 

His darkness. 

She welcomed it, embraced it. 

As iif to say give me more

His mind difts to after the fall of the prison. 

All the things... The moonshine. The fire. 

_Cause home is the last place_

_That I'd stand to be with anyone but you_

That part for him was true, if Beth was dead he didn't think he could stand to live here. 

He didn't think he could stay alive. 

Home would be a nightmare without her

With her, he could live here, in this suburbs at the end of the world, she had convinced him he deserved it. To be here. 

He was just as good as the rest of them. 

But...He knew, she would be okay if they lived in a cave, or some cabin, just them at the end of the world. As long as she and him were together. 

Cause I'd rot in hell with you

If you'd just ask me to

I love the shitty things we do together

Live with me in this sin forever

Hell, and you

I know you want it too

I say, take the shot, see this chance

Feel the fire and let me have this

Dance with you. 

She set the guitar aside, her nakedness now exposed once again to him. Her knees open just enough to see his favorite part of her. 

"C'mere" 

He does. Taking one last inhale and stabbing it out in his ash tray. 

Crawling up her body and kissing her


End file.
